About A Note on the Refrigerator Door
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: A missing scene from the Eppesode, TAKE OUT. Charlie has a question to pose to Amita. Sort of a Valentine's gift for my other fan fiction friends. CharlieAmita I think this is safe for anyone to read, but I'll make it PG, I guess.


ABOUT A NOTE ON THE REFRIGERATOR

Lady Lochinvar

---------------------------------------

_This silly little one shot might be considered a missing scene from the aired Eppesode, TAKE OUT – once you read the first paragraph you will all know which scene I refer to. I just thought this would be fun, especially with Valentine's Day coming up this week. If anyone wants a sequel, perhaps with Alan finding the actual note, let me know. I didn't have this beta'd, so any errors are mine and mine alone. I wrote it rather quickly just now, so apologies for any errors. Lady L aka Hemel Lass_

---------------------------------------------

Gesturing in her general direction, with his chalk holder, as he ambled towards her, Charlie Eppes queried Amita, lightly. "Since when did you become my conscience?" As he finished the question, he slung one leg over the leading edge of the desk in his office she was already semi-seated on.

Her lips curved into a confident, answering smile that dimpled her cheeks just a little, as she retorted. "Around the same time, we started making out."

At that response he leaned further in, echoing a similar move on her part, placed his right hand just behind her left ear, while his left caressed her jaw on the other side and drew her in for a sound kiss she gladly extended further.

_No doubt about it_, Amita mused as they kissed, _Professor Charles Eppes was an excellent kisser_.

The kiss lasted long enough both had to come up for air; at which point, the two rested forehead to forehead, contentedly.

Charlie straightened up. They were in his office at CalSci after all. While neither one expected company, it wouldn't do to indulge in a full-on make out session here, not when his office door was open and unlocked. His face clearly showed the lingering pleasure he felt from the contact as he reluctantly put his hands back down, one on the items in his in basket and the other lingering on her knee. He cleared his throat, just a trifle uneasy with the question he was about to pose. "Um, Amita…"

She looked at him, with her chin slightly tilted down so she was looking up from beneath her pretty eyelashes. "Yes, Charlie?"

"Well," unaware he was clearing his throat a second time in a very short time period, he gulped slightly before he went on, "a while back, I told my dad….you know in response to one of those fatherly inquisitions he does, um. I told my dad that when I actually had a girlfriend, I would let him know by leaving a note on the refrigerator."

Amita burst out with a full throated chuckle. "Did you really? A note on the refrigerator?" She wasn't going to make this any easier. She always enjoyed studying the family dynamics of the Eppes man-archy.

Still unsure of himself somewhat, Charlie gave her a little grin, like he knew it sounded silly, but he was determined to follow through. "Well, I wanted to know if you were okay with that."

Okay, he looked so darn cute and awkward, she couldn't help it. She giggled a little. "With what, exactly, Professor?"

Realizing she was having a bit of fun at his expense, Charlie's finger raised in an 'uh-uh-uh' gesture, wagging it slightly at her, before he continued with a bit more confidence. "I am trying to be a gentleman here, Amita. Are you okay with me leaving my dad a little note on the refrigerator, letting him know that you are 'officially' my girlfriend?"

Letting him off the hook, she leaned in and kissed his lips again before she laughingly replied. "That is perfectly okay with me. It may seem a trifle redundant to him, seeing as he has walked in us in a full on romantic clutch, on more than one occasion; but a nice sedate mention we are an official item is quite all right with me. Just don't let him start planning a wedding for us right off though, okay? While you are at it, you might let him know I would object strongly if he is tries to set you up with any dates with friend's daughters or nieces or anything like that, while you are at it."

Professor Charles Eppes' face did an amazing imitation of a 100,000 candlelight searchlight, it lit up so much. "I'll mention that. Can I tell him you said so?" He kissed her again, lingering just a bit longer than might be considered advisable at work.

Darn, this was positively addicting. He found it difficult at times keeping his hands off her and his lips occupied at more normal pursuits.

"Absolutely! You can put it right in your little note on the refrigerator. Tell him 'Dad, Amita says she'll have a bone to pick with you if you try and set me up for a blind date with ANY one else of the female persuasion.' "

"All-righty then…." Charlie leaned in for another stolen office kiss. He was going to write that note just as soon as he got home. However, that would be later. Yeah, that could definitely wait until later. Right now, he was going to close and lock his office door.


End file.
